


Thirteen Months

by pocketlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, I, M/M, Male Slash, Oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketlouis/pseuds/pocketlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which January is okay, February comes too fast, March tears him apart, April is hopeless, May is a miracle, June is a dream, July is rough, August burns like fireworks, September drags, October passes quickly, November is, December is surprisingly warm, and January is for remembering. </p><p>Basically, Harry Styles discovers he's gay and Louis Tomlinson is a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Months

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I wrote. Enjoy.

**January**

January is okay. Harry finds himself standing out on a balcony at a party. He finds himself making wishes on the stars and also finds himself making New Year’s resolutions that he has no intentions of actually keeping, but the gesture of them is nice. The idea of setting goals in hopes of accomplishing them was great in Harry’s opinion, but never his style. He was never the type to get things done on a schedule. Harry flew anywhere the wind blew, and to him, that was okay. He got by that way, and maybe sometimes it could be a challenging way to live, but he wouldn’t take it for granted.

But if Harry had one goal he was determined about, it was to find out who he was.

Of course knowing who you are isn’t something that happens over night, but for Harry it seemed to happen that way. It was like God had answered his wishes and prayers when she stepped out onto the balcony. She and her wavy locks of golden blonde, all pink lips and delicate features and strong smelling perfume. They had been good friends for the longest time and Harry knew that her feelings were different than his were, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that when she kissed him on the cheek, just as the clock struck twelve, Harry knew. He knew that he didn’t like girls.

Maybe this realization should’ve shocked him a lot more than it did, but he was thankful nonetheless. January was okay.

 

**February**

February comes too fast. And by the the time Harry’s gotten used to the cold weather, it’s almost already time for it to leave him. He thinks about the spring and how he’ll have to swap his winter parkas for light cardigans. Harry rolls his eyes because shopping for the seasons is such a pain in the arse. He’s a boy and he should be worrying about boy things like—but, then he stops thinking. He looks to the calendar and he sees the date.

_February 1st_

It’s his birthday and he wonders how it can be that he’d completely forgotten. His mother and his sister rush into the room. Anne’s holding a baked cake in her hands and Gemma’s cupping her delicate hands around the candles with so that the wind doesn’t blow the flames out. “Happy Birthday Harry!” they both say as if they are twins and Harry can’t think. He blows out the candles and he wonders how it can be that he’s another year older. Seventeen doesn’t seem like a big deal and he doesn’t feel any different. But, holy shit, he’s seventeen. And all of sudden seventeen feels like a really, really big deal, all of a sudden life feels like a big deal. So he cries into his pillow that night.

He cries because he doesn’t know what he’s doing or where he’s going. He’s seventeen and he’s shy and when the fuck does a first kiss happen? He closes his eyes to sleep because February came too fast.

 

**March**

March tears him apart. Harry sits at the kitchen table, tears rushing down his face because he’s got bruises on his eyes and his mom is crying because she doesn’t know anything, Gemma doesn’t even know. Worried glances are shared and the questions don’t stop until Harry finally cracks and yells, “They beat me up because I’m gay!”

And that’s it. Everything is different but Anne doesn’t change the way she feels about him. She says that she loves him and she’s proud of who he is. She’s proud of whoever he chooses to love in life because, “You’ll always be my baby Harry.” she says and this brings Harry to tears. For the first time in his life, he’s okay with not having his father around because whoever he was, he probably would never have understood. Gemma doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the month because she’s popular and all of the kids like her. She laughs with her friends as she always does for a while, but when they call Harry a “fag”, she decides that they were never her friends at all. She runs home and hugs Harry with tears in her eyes because he is her brother and family comes first.

There’s not much else for Harry to say, but he thinks that things will get better. He really does. His mother and his sister love him for who he is, and that’s all that matters. At the end of the day he closes his eyes and the tears fall again. He can’t decide what kind of tears they are, but it doesn’t matter when no one can hear his choked sobs coming through his pillow at night. March tore him apart.

 

**April**

April is hopeless. Of course Harry’s mind is flooded with all the hope that things do in fact get better, but reality proves him wrong—like always.

The teasing only becomes worse. The bruises on his face come more and more and he finds himself sitting at the kitchen table with his mother, frozen peas are pressed to his face and he can hear the anger in Gemma’s voice as she scorns those who she used to call "friends". He decides that being himself comes with consequences that he is willing to take. Those kids at school can’t beat the gay out of him, and they can call him anything they want. But he can’t change, won’t change. He convinces his mother and his sister that he is fine. Though the tears that he cries at night could say otherwise. He's tired of crying.

It’s hard. The voices in his head at night tell him horrible things. He thinks about dying and sometimes he even smiles when he imagines it. Death. He smiles because death is freedom, and freedom is something he yearns for. The hunger for freedom, it doesn’t die hard. He fights the thoughts, the urges, and reminds himself of his mother and Gemma. They are who he fights for.

Harry closes his eyes that night and he prays for something. For what? He has no idea. But all he knows is that he wants it to save him maybe. For once, he wants something along the lines of a wonder wall because life’s hard when you’re alone and April was hopeless.

 

**May**

May is a miracle. Harry’s convinced that life is shit until he meets him.

One day Harry finds himself just a few moments away from another blow to the face when it comes. The sound of it is comparable to an angel he thinks. His eyes stay shut until he opens them to see his savior. He’s all dressed in rolled up skinny jeans and a denim jacket. He’s got a face like a model and Harry thinks that he looks like the sun, all sun-kissed-tan and shit. The beautiful stranger stops the punch and everything seems to happen so fast from there.

Louis is his name. He transferred to Harry’s school from Doncaster because his family was forced to move for business...and he’s kind of amazing because he laughs at Harry’s jokes and he also defends him. He’s tiny but so strong at the same time, and Harry doesn’t understand how. Harry goes home that night with a smile on his face and he tells his mother and Gemma everything(including how he may just be in love.)

After that day, everyday, first thing in the morning, Louis greets Harry with a big hug and it leaves Harry beaming for the rest of the day. The teasing stops and so does everything else that made Harry hate life.

The thing is, Louis is also gay and the way that he doesn’t care about it is infectious. People don’t bother to try messing with Louis because he’s just so intimidating, and even sometimes he intimidates Harry. The intimidation comes for Harry when he notices how Louis is all crinkly-eyed smiles and crude jokes. He’s no boundaries and so, so warm. Louis gives Harry feelings that he’s never felt before.

So it’s kind of crazy that towards the end of the month one day when Harry seems in an off mood while they’re watching films in the dark, that Louis punches him in the side and asks, “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

It’s also kind of crazy that Harry blurts out, “I just really like you Lou. I don’t know how to explain it. But you give me these feelings I can’t explain. I want to be with you all the time and I want to hug you how people in love do.”

After saying that, Harry begins to cry. He cries because he’s just ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to him and how could he be so goddamn daft? But the sobs stop when he feels a pair of lips touch his. He opens his eyes when they pull away and it’s Louis. “L-Lou” he mumbles and before he knows it, Louis is on top of him. Louis is peppering kisses up and down his neck, hands tangled into his hair and Harry’s heart is beating so fast. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands but then Louis’ lips are on top of his own again and now he doesn’t know what to do with his lips. It’s silly, he thinks.

Louis stops and smiles smugly, “Let me guess, never done this before?” he asks and Harry’s cheeks turn red. He shakes his head and Louis presses a little kiss to the tip of his nose. “Well, we can work on it, okay?” he says and Harry nods.

When Louis drops Harry off at home he runs away to the front door, quickly disappearing behind it. When he gets inside, he screams because he has a boyfriend, he got his first kiss, and May was a miracle.

 

**June**

June is a dream. Harry feels on top of the world with Louis by his side. There’s one day that he and Louis are sitting out in a field of flowers and it’s a day Harry will never forget. For some reason he’s got a crown of flowers on his head and so does Louis. They press lazy kisses to each others faces and as the evening fades, a house lights up in the distance. Tea lights are in the trees above them and they know they shouldn’t be here—but it all feels so cinematic and then Louis says, “I love you, Harry.”

Harry’s heart flutters in his chest and he says, “I love you too, Louis.” and it’s crazy because he really does love Louis. He loves Louis with all that he is. It all seems to happen so fast for him because one minute they started out as complete strangers, and now here they are. Flowers in their hair and love in their fast-beating hearts. There’s no doubt in his heart when it comes to loving Louis. Some may argue that he’s too young to know what love is, or that he can’t possibly love someone after only a month, but he doesn’t care. The thing is, with Louis, he feels more alive than he ever has and he feels like he’s known Louis for so much longer.

All of the shared kisses and handheld walks through the park rush through his mind and he thinks, this is what love must be. And if it isn’t, then he doesn’t care if he’s wrong. It’s like someone turned on a light switch inside of him, because June was a dream.

 

**July**

July is rough. First fights are never good. In fact, no fights are ever good. Fights shatter the images and illusions of what can only be classified as perfection. Fights are reality.

When Louis and Harry first fight, Harry doesn’t remember what it’s about. He only remembers running out of Louis’ bedroom, out of his house, because he’s got tears running down his face and he can’t stand to cry in front of people. Especially Louis. Crying means weakness and Harry doesn’t like to be seen as weak.

He’s at the street and Louis grabs him from behind, hugging him so tightly because this is his boy and he can’t stand to see his boy in such pain. It’s a moment of pure impact. “I’ve got you.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, lips touching soft curls. “I’ve got you. Always.” he says almost in a mantra-like style. All Harry can do is cry. He cries because he decides that fighting with Louis isn’t on his good list. He turns around into Louis’ embrace and crumbles. “I love you so much.” Louis says and Harry can’t help but choke on his sobs. He realizes that he can’t be without Louis. Ever.

They go back inside of the house. Louis makes some tea while Harry puts a film on, and everything is okay again. July was rough.

 

**August**

August burns like fireworks. They’re in Harry’s bed this time. The kisses turn into gentle touches, and the gentle touches turn into rough ones. It’s when Louis looks into Harry’s eyes, a question on his mind. Harry opens his heavy lids, lips parted slightly as he stutters, “Y-Yes.”

His heart’s racing as Louis prepares him because this is all happening so fast and he has been wanting this for the longest time. He and Louis had only ever exchanged hand jobs and things alike here and there, but never anything quite as deep as this. Louis works his hands in and on Harry, earning little gasps and moans in return. He wants to make sure that Harry enjoys himself and he wants Harry to feel comfortable throughout the whole thing. After a little bit more, Harry calls for him quietly. “M’ready.” he mumbles and Louis asks him if he’s sure and the younger boy insists that he is. “Want you.” Harry says and Louis’ pupils expand. He lines himself up, all parts where they need to be and he pushes. It’s slow and deliberate. Tears are streaming at Harry’s eyes and he tells Louis that he’s okay, it just hurts.

“M’sorry love.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s hair, into his ear and he presses a small kiss to the younger boy’s temple. “I know it hurts. I promise I’ll make the pain go away.” Harry’s got his hands gripped tightly on the contours of Louis’ back because he doesn’t want Louis anywhere but closer to him. He wants Louis as close as he can get him.

Harry loses his virginity that night. The sheets are so white, so pure, and he’s so, so in love with Louis. He thinks that if Louis could be seen as a color, he’d be white. White because, white is untainted and white is bright. Louis is the brightest thing in his life.

When Harry finally comes undone completely into the other boy’s arms, he sees sparks of lights behind his eyelids and his toes curl. Louis finishes with a sharp cry, “I love you so much” he says, kissing Harry with lips so soft. Later in the night, they lay in bed. They’ve got their limbs curled together and Louis’ head is on Harry’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Harry smiles before his eyes shut. August burnt like fireworks.

 

**September**

September drags. For the most part, Harry’s doing okay. School has been back for a while and he’s finally gotten back into that scholastic swing. It’s one day in the morning that he’s walking to school because Louis’ caught the cold. He’s walking and he doesn’t even see it coming, all he knows is that it hurts. Hurts so bad. “Hey fag.” an invisible voice says grimly and Harry lays on the floor whimpering in pain. The kicks and blows come, they feel absolutely endless and Harry prays that it will stop. But when it doesn’t, not for ten more minutes, he’s not even conscious to see it.

He’s in the hospital when he wakes up because apparently a stranger did a random act of kindness and finally stopped the fight. His eyes tear and he remembers everything, playing it all over again in his mind. He doesn’t even notice that Louis’ is sitting in the corner, but when he does he sees that the other boy is crying.

“Louis.” he says quietly, almost a whisper.

“God, Harry. I’m so-” and he pauses because he can’t even continue, but Harry understands. “C’mere.” Harry says, and Louis does. He falls onto Harry’s bed, hugging him delicately.

Harry just holds Louis. Even thought he’s the one who’s been hurt, he knows that Louis is hurting just as bad. On the inside, Louis actually feels terrible. He feels bad because he should have been there with Harry, and he feels bad because this is what Harry gets for loving him.

It’s almost as if Harry can sense all of his remorse, “Stop.” he says. “Stop it now, Louis.”

Louis just cries. “If I didn’t want to be with you—if I didn’t want this, didn’t want you, I would leave. You know that. But I’m here Louis. I know things aren’t always going to be easy for us, because people just don’t understand us yet. But I want to be there, holding your hand when they do.” he says into Louis’ hair because September dragged.

 

**October**

October passes quickly. They go to a Halloween party and Louis is dressed as Peter Pan, while Harry is Wendy(a male version of course. Not that he would have been apposed to wearing a dress, but...). A bloke named Niall Horan, complete party animal but so kind, is throwing it. Louis drives them deep into the city until they stop in front of the town house where Niall lives. They kiss in the car, lips colliding slow and sweet. “You ready?” Louis asks with that same, dashing smile that melts Harry's heart every time.

“Course I am.” Harry mumbles back and they’re on their way into the party.

The room is pumping when they get in and Louis can tell that Harry’s a bit nervous so he grabs his hand, squeezing it gently with reassurance. Tonight was going to be fun, Harry thought, as long as he had Louis with him, nothing could stop him. And at the end of the night, Harry was proven right. They spent the whole night dancing and drinking and socializing with people they’d never even met. Harry feels alive and when they get back to his house later that night, they just cuddle in bed. They don’t do anything. No touching, no “canoodling”, as his mother called it; just laying there, wrapped up in each other. They're in their constumes still, so it's kind of quirky. Though Harry doesn't mind.

Like always, Louis eventually ends up falling asleep first. He’s never had problems with sleeping on command, but Harry stays up because he can’t sleep when he feels like this. He feels so warm inside, and so invigorated by the boy in his arms. He watches Louis’ delicate features as he sleeps softly and he wonders for a moment. What would he be now if Louis hadn’t come along? He wonders if he’d even be alive. Tears rolls down his face, and for once, they’re happy tears. Tears of joy because he’s got what he needs right in front of him. October passed quickly.

 

**November**

November is...

As the weather becomes colder, the sweaters thicker, Harry finds himself a week away from Thanksgiving. He smiles as he strolls with his mother in the store. She pushes the metal chopping cart in front of her and requests for Harry to grab various necessities and those items that she just can’t reach. He’s taller now. A lot taller than Louis, that's for sure—he smiles about that fact while he grabs a can of peas from the top shelf. They move onto another aisle and he thinks again. Louis.

The thoughts that surround his brain all the time are constantly about Louis, but today the thoughts are different towards the boy. He thinks about how yesterday, Louis had seemed so off. Everything was going fine until Harry had began to talk about Thanksgiving. “What do you and your family do Lou?” he had asked, and that was when the other boy became quiet.

Harry’s eyebrows pinched together in a frown as he and his mother passed the meat section. Anne stopped to talk to the man behind the counter and Harry let his mind wander again. He thinks about anything that he could have done wrong, and then he tries again. Nothing. He had even asked Louis what was wrong, but there wasn’t any sense in that because Louis didn’t say anything out of the norm. “I’m just tired Haz.” he had said, and that resonated throughout Harry’s mind countless times. He couldn’t shake the feeling.

The next week blazes by and it’s the night before Thanksgiving. Anne is still running around the house, making proper adjustments on decor and preparing the turkey to be cooked. Harry comes into the kitchen and asks if he can go to Louis’ place, because oddly enough, they hadn’t seen each other in person in three days. Of course she says yes, and then says, “Make sure to invite him and his family over love!” and Harry nods before taking off.

The walk to Louis’ house is brisk and chilly. Harry’s peacoat is enough to keep his body warm, but his face freezes because he’s forgotten his scarf. He pushes the fringe of messy waves out of his face so that they swoop over in a fashion that looks both ridiculous and attractive at the same time—something only Harry could get away with. When he finally arrives at Louis’, he rings the doorbell. He hadn’t told Louis that he was coming, but he figured the other boy wouldn’t mind.

The door opens and it’s Louis. His features look surprised and his mouth falls open. “Harry? What’re you doing here? Come inside, it’s freezing!” he says, pulling the taller boy inside. Harry removes his jacket and Louis leads him into the kitchen. He’s got tea brewing and he demands that Harry have a warm cup. Of course, Harry doesn’t argue.

“Where are your parents?” Harry asks. Louis shies away, trying to avoid big green eyes. “Louis?” Harry asks again.

“They’re on business. Sister’s are staying with friends.” he says, dainty hands stirring sugar into tea. Just the way Harry likes it; two sugars and a tad bit of milk. Harry’s expression widens and Louis notices it from his peripheral vision, “It’s okay!” he defends. But Harry thinks that it really isn’t.

“Lou.” he says, tone so knowing that it makes Louis flinch. Harry knows that Louis had never really been one to share a lot of things. Well, he shared things, but never details. Louis was a halfway opened book. You could read the text, but never the fine print. That never bugged Harry much, but on occasions like tonight, he could concur differently. “Are they at least coming home for tomorrow?”

Louis shakes his head. “I - I don’t know, to be honest. But it’s fine, it’s ok-”

“No,” Harry interrupts, “It’s not okay, Lou.” he says and notices the way Louis sinks because deep down inside, he knows that it’s not. “Come to mine tomorrow.” Harry offers quickly and Louis perks instantly at that, posture totally different than before.

“Oh, no, Haz, I couldn’t.”

Harry smiles, “But you can. Mum even said to invite you.” he says. “BUT! You can’t come over tonight, mum would probably kill me for bringing someone over while she’s preparing. Otherwise, I’d have you just come over tonight.” he laughs.

Louis giggles a bit too. “Oh Anne.”

Harry moves forward and cups his face, “I mean it. I expect you over tomorrow, okay?” he says and he presses a kiss to Louis’ lips to seal the deal, to give his request deep meaning. Louis kisses him back as if to say, yes, I’ll be there Harry. “Okay.” he says instead, but Harry’s just as happy.

“See you tomorrow! 6 pm, don’t be late!” Harry says before leaving Louis’ house.

The next evening comes quickly and Harry finds himself sitting at the kitchen table, eyes targeted on the clock. It’s almost six and he’s nervous. He barely made it through the earlier part of the day; greeting old family members, hugging cousins he isn’t even that close too...all of the typical holiday crap. But now all he wants is Louis.

It’s six o’clock, on the dot when the door bell rings. Harry charges at it, beating everyone else to it, quite clumsily. So clumsy as he runs by that Anne shouts a little “Careful love!” at him. But he doesn’t mind because he can already see that petite little silhouette waiting behind the door, and he doesn’t think that he’s ever smiled so big. He finally opens the door, completely breathless. He sees who he was expecting and he practically leaps into the other boy’s arms. “Louis!” he shouts in joy. The other boy grunts, trying to support Harry’s weight in one arm and a Thanksgiving themed flower arrangement in his other arm. “Hey babe.” he whispers with a smile into Harry’s ear, lips ghosting slightly over Harry’s earlobe in an unintentional way that makes Harry’s bones shiver to the core.

They finally pull apart and before he knows it, Harry’s taking the flowers from Louis’ arms and setting it on the entry way table. “C’mon, you’ve got to meet everyone!” he exclaims, taking Louis by the hand and leading his down the hall. “They’re gonna love you, Lou. So much.”

And they do. All of the Styles-Cox family love Louis. Harry walks his boyfriend around, and he introduces him proudly. “This is Louis, my boyfriend.” he had said to almost every family member. They all cooed in delight because Harry’s got someone and they look so happy together.

The night ends finally. Some family members are sleeping over, and some are heading home. Louis and Harry sit out on the curb of the street like they would usually do. They talk a lot about nothing, and they share little pecks here and there.

They’re sitting in a peaceful silence when Louis finally speaks again, “You know what Harry?” he asks.

“Mm?” Harry hums, “What?”

Louis hesitates before speaking. “Of all the things I’m thankful for, I think I am thankful for you the most.” he says.

Harry’s heart melts and the word comes out of him unintentionally, “How?” he asks, not really meaning to. Louis just laughs and ruffles Harry’s hair. “You just make me so happy. The happiest I’ve ever been.” he admits honestly.

Harry can only smile and say, “Same here.” because November was...

 

**December**

December is surprisingly warm. The only thing that actually keeps Harry warm is the new Burberry jacket his mother bought him as an “early Christmas present”, and Louis. The two walk through the snow together, sharing many little, silly eskimo kisses on the way. And they have lots of days like this. Slow strolls over Christmas break; hot chocolate, snuggles while watching films, and many heating snog sessions which turn into sex, but let’s keep it sweet.

Harry’s out by himself one day. He tells Louis that he can’t come with him today because, “It’s a mum and me day. Sorry Lou.” And they speak nothing more on the matter.

The truth is, Louis’ birthday is tomorrow, so he’s got to get the best gift. He surely can’t do that with Louis around, now can he? He imagines Louis poking his side in curiosity, “What’s that Haz?” he would ask. Harry smiles at the thought and he walks into one of Louis’ favorite clothing stores. Maybe a nice article of clothing would be good, he thinks. So he walks around the store, eyes scanning the many racks of clothing. And then, there it is.

It’s completely perfect in every way and Harry just knows that Louis will love it.

-

After Louis blows out the candles, Jay, his sisters, and Harry all clap. Louis’ smile is sheepish and he rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you, everyone.” is all he says.

He and Harry end up in his bedroom later that night and Harry smiles because he’s got Louis’ gift hidden behind his back and Louis tries so hard to get it. He finally gives in of course, and Louis absolutely freaks out when he opens the gift. It’s a beautifully knitted jumper and Louis claims that he will wear it every single day. They kiss and Harry stays over that night...Louis gets more than just the sweater.

 

**January**

January is for remembering. Harry’s at a coffee shop waiting for Louis. While most people would spend their New Year out partying, Harry would rather be sitting at a table across from his favorite boy in deep conversation and warm laughter in the air, all alongside a cup of his favorite coffee.

He’s smiling when Louis walks in because every time Louis walks into a room, it’s like the first time Harry’s ever seen him. Harry compliments his fashionable outfit, as usual and he’s already got Louis’ tea waiting, warm and sweet.

They spend the whole time talking about daily happenings, constantly smiling, constantly laughing. Conversations never run dry for them; they run as smoothly as the sea overlaps the shoreline, countless and infinite. Louis could talk for forever and Harry could listen for an eternity.

“I remember this time last year,” Harry smiles, looking down at his coffee, “I never thought that I was going to make it through. But then-”

“But then what?” Louis asks after taking a small sip from his tea.

“But then, you saved me.” Harry says and Louis blushes at that. “Don’t be ridiculous Harry.” he says back.

“M’serious.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, “I don’t understand how?” he laughs.

“Just, finding things about about myself, being teased for who I am...and then you come along, and it all feels okay for once. I am who I am, and the teasing stops. Thank you.” he says because he really is. No matter how much Louis would tease him for being too cheesy, or say he’s bullshitting, it wouldn’t matter. Louis saved him, and he’s eternally grateful.

“You don’t have to thank me, Harry.”

“How could I not?”

Louis smiles, “Because, your thanks is being with me.” he says and Harry’s heart melts.

The rest of the evening is spent in silence. A good silence. The silence that only comes with gratitude and appreciation. Harry’s thankful for where he is today. He’s thankful for the boy who has his head on his lap while they’re sitting on the couch, watching some ridiculous film. He smiles. Films were always their thing. Nothing felt better to Harry than laying on the couch with Louis; and for Louis, it was the same.

An alarm comes ringing from Louis’ phone and he jumps up to get it, scaring Harry in the process. “Oh god,” he mumbles and Harry gives him a questioning look. “Get up, big guy! We’re gonna be late!” he says and before he knows it, Louis’ grabbing their jackets while putting his boots on. “C’mon!” he yells once more. Harry follows him in absolute confusion and they end up about five minutes away from Louis’ flat, at the bridge.

Louis smiles and the crisp air shows from his warm breath when he says, “We made it.” but Harry doesn’t understand exactly what they made it to. They’re on a bridge and it’s cold and dark, but Louis is so, so beautiful. He’s all big smiles and rosy cheeks, messy fringe and a knitted beanie. Harry’s going to start questioning when he hears a big bang in the distance. He’s looking around in confusion but Louis couldn’t be more happy. “What’s happening?” he asks and Louis doesn’t answer. But before he can question more, specks of pink and purple and light green are flying towards the sky and when they stop they separate, creating spheres of dots and sparkles. Fireworks.

“Happy New Year Harry.” Louis says and he pulls Harry’s face to his, kissing him just as the clock strikes twelve. Harry only knows this because he can hear his neighbors cheering and he swears he can also hear the sound of party noisemakers. But, that doesn’t matter. He kisses Louis back, hands falling to the smaller boy’s waist. They stay like this for a few minutes. The fireworks explode like a million stars behind them and they’re existing as silhouettes at this point.

They spend the rest of the night watching the fireworks. Louis is tucked under Harry’s arm with his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry smiles and he watches the lights in the sky. He’s never felt more whole, more happy, more alive. This year was both the worst and best year of his life, and he can’t believe that it’s already come and gone. He exhales because January is for remembering.

 


End file.
